The major goal of this project is to collect, analyze, and share data related to occupational health and safety in Texas. The fundamental project focuses on 13 occupational health indicators - as identified by the Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists. A long-term objective of the fundamental project is to participate in the establishment of a comprehensive, nationwide system of state-based occupational injury and illness surveillance. Texas is one of the largest states, both geographically and demographically, and as such, is an important component in the development of a nationwide system. The focus of the fundamental part of this project will be on examining and sharing data so that occupational health partners in the state can determine priority conditions for the state. Two intervention projects addressing priority conditions in the state will be selected and implemented. An annual report, which outlines and analyzes the latest findings and describes the accomplishments and impact of this surveillance program, will be published. The expanded program will focus on the priority condition of pesticide exposure. The aims here are to maintain and enhance current follow-up and investigation procedures for reported exposures; develop new protocols and educational materials for workplace intervention especially in industries that are considered high-risk; and enhance case ascertainment, which recently incorporated occupational exposures to disinfectants. To increase case ascertainment, we will continue to maintain strong reporting ties and develop new agreements, requesting pesticide exposure reports from specific employers. We will also continue to collaborate with NIOSH and other states to identify targeted occupations and associated risk factors, and to develop prevention strategies accordingly. In addition, new collaborative ties will be developed through the regional ad-hoc pesticide committees and reporting relationships with key community partners in underserved populations and at-risk communities will be enhanced.